


Dusk until Dawn with you

by KiraJinie



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Break Up, i care for these two more than i should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraJinie/pseuds/KiraJinie
Summary: Milori and Clarion hadn't seen each other in centuries since they parted ways. Maybe all it takes is a headstrong fairy to bring them back togetherOrThe secret of the wings in Clarion and Milori's perspectives.
Relationships: Clarion/Milori (Disney Fairies)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Dusk until Dawn with you

“Your highness?”

Queen Clarion turned around to see one of her helpers, Viola, standing near the doorway to her study. “Yes?” She asked.

“I’ve got word from the healer fairies that Tinker Bell had crossed the autumn-winter border today.” 

Clarion’s breath hitched at that. “Oh dear, is she all right?”

“She’s fine, they managed to warm her wings up and confirmed that the cold had done no permanent damage.”

“Thank you, Viola.” The queen dismissed her and turned to her window overlooking the hollow. It was the first time a fairy had crossed the border after the rule had been set and Clarion was thankful that her subjects were all generally law abiding enough to follow her orders on this one.

However, this was Tinker Bell they were concerned about. Probably the most curious and headstrong fairy the queen has met in a millenia. She knew that no rule could stop her from pursuing her interests if she already had her heart set. All Clarion could do was hope that her curiosity was satiated and the tinker would no longer try to cross the border anymore as her mind drifted to a certain sparrowman she had parted ways with.

She didn’t want a repeat of what happened centuries ago.

“The book’s got me worried, what if a warm fairy brought it here?” Lord Milori says to the Keeper. 

“Maybe it just got left in the basket by accident, the fairies there must have good taste in books. It would be nice to meet one of them.” The Keeper joked.

“Its too cold.”

“Well, what if they were wearing a coat, or you know, one of those sweater vests-”

“I’ll remind you, crossing the border is forbidden.” Milori interrupts

“There was a time when it wasn’t.” The Keeper says in a low voice.

“This is serious, Dewey. The rule is there to keep the fairies safe. That will never change. You know the consequences.” Milori replies sternly.

“But I-”

“If a warm fairy comes here, you will send them back.” The Lord tells him in a voice that leaves no room for discussion.

“Of course.” He agrees, wings drooping behind him.

“Thank you.” Milori says as he leaves the room.

He had his suspicions since he saw the book but if anything, they were confirmed after seeing the anxious and guilty look on his friend’s face. He never saw the warm fairy that crossed, neither could he truly confirm that one did break the rules, but he hoped his friend had enough sense to do what was right. After all, he had seen first hand what crossing the border did.

Milori knew the rule was there to protect the fairies. Ultimately, he played a part in its implementation. However, sometimes when he let his thoughts drift to the memories that left him scarred, but no doubt occupying a special place in his heart.

“Do you think we could make this work?” She asks. Her head’s on his shoulder as they sit side by side on the border.

“I don’t know.” He answers. “But I want us to, more than anything.” 

Her turquoise eyes met his and a small smile flickered on her face before he felt her lips meet his.

“I love you.” She promises as they pull away.

Milori can’t and doesn’t stop the smile that forms on his face as he echoes the words back to her.

She returns her head back to his shoulder and together they continue to watch the sun rise in the distance. They stayed up all night and they knew that they would be exhausted when day finally comes and they had to part again but just before the sun fully rises, she was his and he was hers, the centre of each other’s worlds and they had hope for a happy ending.

Milori was with the winter-animal fairies when his owl flew down to him. His owl never usually bothered him unless he called for it or it had something important to tell him.

Hearing its message, Milori promptly excuses himself and hops on his owl back home. There was news that a frost fairy, Periwinkle, had just crossed the border with the help of some warm fairies and a strange machine. 

Wasting no time, he sends a letter to the queen about this, hoping she would be able to send fairies to look for her and send her back to winter. This was out of character for the young frost fairy who was generally well behaved. She had also never expressed much interest in the other seasons so he found this peculiar.

As the letter was sent, Milori jumps back on his owl and heads to the border to wait for them. It’s likely that whatever ice they brought with them won’t last very long. 

All he could do was wish that she could return safely.

Clarion was in Springtime Square talking to the minister when a snowy owl dropped a letter in her hands. Worry bloomed in her heart as she watched the animal fly away. Snowy owls were usually never seen around Pixie Hollow when they weren’t needed and generally stayed in the Winter Woods.

Unfolding the letter, she felt her heart drop at the words. A winter fairy in the warm seasons? No doubt did she think that Tinker Bell had something to do with this. The chances of two fairies crossing the border just three days couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. Immediately, she apologises to the minister and flies off to look for the winter fairy. 

She starts off in Spring and then summer but there was no sign of the winter fairy or Tinker Bell. She probably should have appointed some fairies to expand the search but she didn’t want to waste any time. As minutes went by with no sign of any of the fairies, Clarion’s worry only grew. As she flew through autumn, she hears voices near the border.

“We’re sisters.” She hears Tinker Bell say. “We were born of the same laugh.” 

The tinker’s voice was desperate, almost pleading.

Clarion watched from behind a large tree to see Tinker Bell and her friends with a large contraption and on the other side of the border, another young winter fairy, her wings still intact, and the person she never expected to see again.

“All the more reason you should want to keep each other safe.” She hears the familiar voice say. Deeper now than it used to be ages ago. “Return home.” He tells the winter fairy.

Clarion watched as the fairy wiped a tear and started to leave deeper into the woods. Her heart mirroring the sorrow that she must be feeling. Not ever being able to see someone that means so much to you would never be easy. The pain never lessened either. However, It seemed that all fairies were fine and no one got hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief and started to turn back into the Hollow, not wanting to make her presence known. She agreed with him. It wasn’t safe for the two to see each other. No matter how close they were.

“No!” Tinker Bell suddenly exclaims. “Lord Milori, your rule will not keep us apart.” 

“Tinker Bell.” Clarion scolds as she flies down from her hiding place behind the tree. “This is not Lord Milori’s rule. It’s mine.” 

“Queen Clarion?” The tinker says, shocked.

“I’m sorry.” Clarion replies, voice softer than it was before.

Knowing she couldn’t do anything about it, Clarion watched as Tinker Bell’s wings drooped as she turned back to look at her sister one last time.

“You should get deeper into the cold. Back to the north side of the mountain.” Milori instructs, his face sullen.

She was about to fly away before she suddenly turns back and gives her sister a hug, their wings sparkling slightly. Clarion’s heart breaks at the sight. The two rulers don’t say anything and let the two have their moment. Maybe no one got hurt, but at what cost?

Tinker Bell flies off as they part and her friends follow behind her. Clarion finally allows herself to look at him. Her eyes meet his brown ones, eyes she remembers waiting all day to finally see. He was older now, undoubtedly more muscular and taller than she remembered but he still had the pale skin and snow white hair she fell for. For a moment, she allowed herself to see him one last time. Her head knew this was forbidden despite how much her heart screamed at her to go to him, talk to him, try to fix what they lost. They were never going to work out, no matter how much hope they had. What they had never should have happened and it would be.

Despite her wishes, she averted her eyes, breaking eye contact and flew back off to the Pixie Dust Tree. Maybe he had found love elsewhere. She was no longer a part of his world and it was for the best. She had moved on and he was no longer a part of hers.

However, nothing stopped the tear that managed to escape her eye.

Milori calmly explains the story of the forbidden love of the border crossers to Periwinkle, leaving out the fact that the two fairies were him and Clarion.

He loved her and he never stopped. He hadn’t heard from her since she decreed that crossing the borders was forbidden. They had agreed on this after he broke his wing, the two meeting on the border at sunset.

“I’m so sorry.” She told him. “We should’ve been more careful, this is all my fault.”

“Don’t blame yourself. We were both naive. It was my fault too.” 

“I suggested it. This would never have happened if I didn’t ask.” She cried.

“We both know it was going to happen somehow. It was just a matter of time.”

“But still, we made a mistake and now you’re crippled.”

“I’m not fully crippled, I can still walk, I’ll fly around somehow. It’s not the end of the world.”

“You’re a sparrowman. Flying is a part of who you are. And I’ve taken that away from you.” She sobs. “This can’t happen again. Not to us or anyone else.”

“W-what are you saying?” He stammers out.

“I’m saying that winter fairies and warm fairies shouldn’t cross paths. It’s dangerous, Milori. This should never have happened.”

“You can’t do this, I love you.” He desperately gets out.

“I do too, but it’s my job to keep my subjects safe. I’ve failed once, I’m not failing again.” She says, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry Milori. I love you but, we were never going to make it. Please tell me you understand.”

He sighs solemnly. "I understand, and I agree." 

He watched as Clarion wiped her tears and flew away from the border. She decreed that crossing the border was now forbidden the next day with a letter. He never saw her again.

Clarion watched her fairies scramble around the Pixie Dust Tree, guiding animals into hiding spots and the three frost fairies trying their best to cover the entire tree. A freeze was upon them. Tinker Bell’s snow maker had somehow ended up in the stream, causing the winter to spread. While her projects have ended badly once or twice, this time it might alter the course of fairy life for generations to come. 

“The tree’s too big! We’re never going to make it.” One of them exclaims. True enough, the tree was way too large for three tiny frost fairies to cover in time. Clarion’s heart dropped. How was everyone going to live without Pixie Dust? Flying to the mainland would be impossible then. 

All of a sudden, a loud hoot could be heard in the distance. The fairies looked up to see winter fairies and snowy owls arriving in the distance.   
Her heart leaped at the sight of Milori. He had come to save them. For years she thought that he might secretly resent her. But he had cared enough to come and that was all that mattered.

He led the winter fairies to cover the Hollow in frost. The warm fairies watch in wonder, never seeing them in their lives. In no time, the land was covered in white.

Milori urges the warm fairies to hide from the cold to which they scramble off into a nook in the tree, leaving him and Clarion alone.

“Will everything be all right?” She asks, concern written all over her face.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like this.” He answers truthfully. It was the first time Pixie Hollow had frozen over, neither him nor Clarion had any idea of the right way to handle this.

Her teal eyes search his, as if looking for reassurance. At that moment, a particularly strong breeze blows by. Clarion shivers as she rubs her hands over her bare arms. She was the only fairy that had not grabbed a blanket.

Without thinking, he unhooked his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her wings.

The corners of her lips turn up in a smile. “Thank you, Milori.” She says, looking up at him.

“Please, take cover.” He urges.

She turns to leave into her own space to keep warm. As his footsteps get softer, she looks back at him. Now without his cape, nothing was left to conceal his broken right wing, a bitter reminder of what they once were.

The frost that covered the tree had worked and all the fairies looked on with joy as the pixie dust continued to flow at its normal pace. Cheers erupted as the fairies celebrated with each other. However, Clarion noticed that Tinker Bell hadn’t left the ground or taken off her coat. A wave of dread filled her.

She revealed her broken wing to her sister and friends and her fears were confirmed.

“That’s when you flew to winter, and you fell.” Periwinkle gasps.

Clarion sees the same look of shock mixed with sadness on Milori’s face. She couldn’t imagine how devastating it would be to one day never be able to fly again. She could only assume the envy and longing Milori feels as he watches other fairies fly around. She had set the rule to protect her fairies but she failed. Again.

“This happened because we tried to keep you two apart.” Milori starts, placing a comforting hand on Clarion’s shoulder.

“But never again. You two belong together.” Clarion finishes, offering a small smile to the tinker.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the border.” Tinker Bell tells her sister, reminding Clarion that she would probably need to talk to Milori after this. 

The two sisters aligned their wings which sparkled at the contact until a shock runs through their wings. They laugh it off until they realise, the crack in her wing was slowly patching up. They share a look before realigning their wings, not parting this time. A blinding light fills the tree but when it diminishes, Tinker Bell’s wing was brand new again, as if nothing ever happened.

Once again the fairies congratulated them, another reason to be joyous. Clarion felt Milori relax beside her.

“If only you had a brother.” She jokes, smiling up at him.

He chuckled lowly. “I would do it all again if i had to.” 

Only then did she let it all sink. Milori was here, standing beside her, looking down at her with the same affection she went nuts for. She thought that she would never see him again but she was wrong. Somehow in this whole mess they found each other again and maybe she was wrong about them not being able to work out.

She knew they would see, she knew that she would have many questions to answer but for the first time in a while, Clarion followed her heart. She wanted this and she was going to do everything she had to to get it. Clarion got on her tip toes and kissed him. His hand drifted to the small of her back as she let his cape fall from her arm. She heard the shocked gasps and squeals from her fairies but she didn't care.

She pulled away, heat rising to her cheeks as she looked away shyly, the realisation that what she had done probably wasn’t very professional but when she heard him laugh, she let herself selfishly have this for a while. She missed him and it was good to have him back.

Milori frosted her wings for her and offered her a hand as he led her to his owl. If the frost could keep the tree warm during a freeze, there was no reason why the same logic couldn’t be applied to fairy wings too. While autumn had been mostly destroyed, Spring and summer stayed relatively fine with minimal damage. They would have to do lots of repairs to the autumn forest but autumn was months away. Clarion thought they could have a little fun before they had to get back to work.

The two watched as the winter fairies and warm fairies got to know each other, the two types of fairies simultaneously in one place. Clarion had never thought this would be possible. She giggled looking at her warm fairies try ice skating, majority of them not getting it right. 

“Hold on, is that Fairy Mary?” The queen asks, incredulous. Clarion and Milori stare wide eyed at the short fairy in a green coat with a hood so huge it was comical. Apparently a prodigy, Clarion laughs. “She’s better than you, dear.” which gets a loving eye roll from her lover as he pulls her closer to him.

She wrapped her coat more snuggly around herself, the cold still being something to get used to.

“I love you. I’m sorry about making the dumb rule, I was stupid.” Clarion apologises 

“All you wanted to do was keep everyone safe. Don’t ever be sorry for that.” Milori objects. “I’ve missed you.” He says softly.

Clarion’s teal eyes shine slightly as she sniffles. “I’ve missed you too. Every day.” 

He leans down to kiss her. He still had trouble believing that she was really here with him, in winter. A part of him fears that this is all a dream and he would soon wake up to find that things hadn’t changed at all.

They look up to see snowflakes and periwinkles fall from the sky, admiring the sight. He knew, Clarion was so wonderfully solid and real in his arms there was no way any of this could be a dream. 

There were some logistics they had to work on but now they stood in the Winter Woods, together. Things had changed for the better and there was nowhere else they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> just here for the nostalgia :") if this actually gets reads I'll write their backstory cause this fandom's kinda dead.


End file.
